Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have been used in a wide variety of capacities to provide surveillance and perform other tasks. Personal UAVs have become very popular over the last several years as a tool to provide individuals with an aerial perspective. One drawback with personal UAVs, even small personal UAVs, is that although they may be portable, they typically require at least a backpack, bag or purse for transportation from one site to another. Conventional UAVs are typically remote controlled, or follow a pre-programmed trajectory, or autonomously determine a trajectory via input parameters from sensors. Another drawback with existing UAVs is that, despite the apparent level of programming and automation, they may still be difficult and/or non-intuitive to control.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures can be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations can be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below.